In a Whole New Light
by stephgoesRAWR
Summary: As the sixth year approaches, Hermione decides to alter her bookworm image. Since she does so, she has been getting lots of attention from the Weasley Twins. Is this actual love? Or is it just an infatuation?
1. The Reinvention

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own any Harry Potter characters, J.K Rowling does. So go away._

**Summary- **_You all know Hermione as the perfect know-it-all.  But she's tried of that.  So she reinvents herself.  What if Fred and George see her in a whole new light now? Who's going to get her?_

**Pairing- **_Not quite sure yet, either George/Hermione or Fred/Hermione._

**Rating- **_PG-13 then may be raised in later chapters._

"Talking" Thinking 

(Notes)

__

In a Whole New Light 

Ch.1

            Hermione Granger woke up by the sound of her annoying alarm clock.  She yawned and got up; this was the last day of her summer vacation.   She went over to the mirror and studied her image.  But something was wrong, she didn't like the way she looked any more.

            She picked up a strand of her frizzy brown hair and thought, _Ugh! What happened to me? You know what, I think that it's time for a change. I'm tired of being a bookworm! I'm tired of being the girl who never gets any attention except when it comes to schoolwork! I'm going to shock everyone at Hogwarts this year! _She walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

            "Mum? Dad?"

            "Yes, 'Mione? What is it dear?" her parents replied.

            "Do you mind giving me some galleons for some things? Like for some makeup, and some hair potion?"

            "Of course dear. How much do you need?"

            "Oh about 30 galleons?"

            "Certainly dear, just don't waste it," replied her mother.

            "We will take you to Diagon Alley today.  You can go alone because we already got your books and things. Perhaps you can invite your friend---what's her name? Jenny?" said her father.

            "You mean Ginny? Yeah, I'll send her an owl now," replied Hermione, going up the stairs again.

            "Aphrodite! Come down here, I need you to send Ginny an owl," Hermione commanded her owl.  The tawny owl fluttered down and perched herself on Hermione's shoulder.

            **Dear Ginny,**

**            Hey, Gin! It's Mione. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go Diagon Alley today and you can sleep over too.  My parents can take us to the train tomorrow morning.  Send an owl with Aphrodite.  You can get here by the Floo Network; we just got it hooked up.  **

**            Love you like a sister,**

**            'Moine**

            She rolled up the piece of parchment and attached it to her owl's leg.  Since she lived near Ginny, about 10 miles away, it wouldn't take long for her to respond.  Hermione got dressed in some low flares and a black tank top and waited for Ginny's answer.

__

With the Weasleys 

            Ginny sat at the breakfast table, dressed in a red tee shirt and a pair of blue capris.  She was eating her cereal when Hermione's owl came through the window.  "Aphrodite!" Her owl fluttered down and Ginny took the note.  "Mum! Can I go to Diagon Alley with Hermione today and then sleepover?"

            Mrs. Weasley turned around from the sausage she was cooking and turned to face her daughter.  "Sure, Ginny dear. Bring your things and you can take some of the galleons from my purse also.  Have fun!"

            "Okay, Mum! Thanks!"

            Ginny went over to the fireplace with her Hogwarts luggage and grabbed some floo powder from the flowerpot.  She walked in and shouted, "Hermione Granger's house!"  She was gone.

__

At Hermione's 

            "Hermione? Are you there? It's Ginny!" she shouted from the fireplace.

            "Ginny! Let me take your luggage for you," yelled Hermione, hugging her best friend and taking her bags, "How are you?"

            "I'm fine, you?"

            "Fine, well let's get going!" said Hermione, getting into the fireplace and Ginny behind her.  "Diagon Alley!" They both shouted.

            They ended up in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies and walked down to Madam Julia's Beauty Boutique. "So 'Mione, you didn't tell me why you wanted to come here."

            "Okay, I looked at myself in the mirror this morning and I thought that I should reinvent myself. And you're going to help me," Hermione spoke.

            "Ohh….this is gonna be fun!" exclaimed Ginny, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her inside.

__

The Next Morning 

            "Ginny, are you sure that I look okay?" worried Hermione as they walked onto the Hogwarts Express.

            "You look great! Stop worrying!"

            Hermione's hair was no longer bushy, but wavy and shiny.  Her eyes were lined in black and bathed in mascara, which made her eyes look much bigger and her lips were glazed with matte lipgloss.  She had a flawless complexion, so she needed no foundation.  In a word, she was gorgeous now.

            They walked down the corridor and Hermione couldn't help but smile when several young men gawked at her.  They heard very loud laughing and looked into the glass.  Ginny's brothers Ron, George, and Fred (George and Fred came back to school because Molly would have their heads if they didn't. LOL) were in there along with Harry.  And to the girls advantages, there was exactly two seats left. 

            Ginny slid open the door and popped her head inside. "Can me and 'Mione sit in here? Everywhere else is full," asked Ginny.  

            They nodded and the girls entered.  Both of the twins looked particularly surprised, because they had identical evil grins on their faces.  

            Everyone had a good time catching up, telling how their summer was, etc.  Ginny couldn't help but wonder why _both_ of her twin brothers were staring at Hermione the whole time on the train.  (Hmmmm….let's guess….)

            Hermione had a good time talking to Ron and Harry.  She walked off of the train with them, along with Ginny.  One of the last pair of people left on the train were the twins.

            "Say George, is it me or is Hermione much hotter than usual?" asked Fred.

            "I have to say so.  I think I am gonna ask her out.  Do you mind if I do?"

            "Yes! Actually I do because I fancy her too!" exclaimed Fred.

            "Well," said George with a mischevious grin, "Why don't we give her a taste of both worlds and decide who she likes better?"

            "Fine," replied Fred extending his hand towards his brother.  _Let the games begin!_ They both thought.

__

Okay, this was my 1st Harry Potter fic, so don't flame me!

Please review, I want to know what you think!!

Review!!

Have a great day!

Demoness

 I

 I

 I

 I

 I

 I

V                     Click the Pretty Button!!!  You know you want to!!!


	2. The Feast

**Disclaimer- **_I don't own Harry Potter so there._

**In A Whole New Light**

            Hermione walked happily with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  She noticed that the twins were acting very strange, towards her in particular.  Once they reached the Great Hall, George and Fred took their seats, which happened to be directly across from Hermione.

The younger students were sorted, Dumbledore made an announcement.

            "Welcome students, to another year to Hogwarts! I have just one announcement to make and that is that we will be having a Ball!" An excited murmur broke out among the students and Dumbledore signaled them for silence. "It will be a grand extravaganza held on December 31 until midnight.  You may be wondering why I am making this announcement so early.  The staff has decided to tell you now to prepare early, so we have nothing to fear.  Now let the Feast begin!" spoke Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

            The twins smiled mischievously and helped themselves to steak, chicken, and potatoes.

            "So Hermione," started Fred, "How was your summer? Everyone missed you at the Burrow."  Hermione blushed.

            "It was fine except for one thing.  And that was when Viktor broke up with me," sighed Hermione.  "I knew he would anyway, he can't handle long distance relationships."

            "So George…Fred…how is the joke shop idea going?" asked Harry. He obviously didn't want to touch on a touchy subject for Hermione.

            Now it was George's turn to impress Hermione.  "It was splendid, Harry.  Fred and I are simply rolling in galleons."  Fred forced a smile and glared at George.  Ron watched the twins carefully, something was wrong with them.

            "Well, well, well! Look at what we have here," drawled a voice from behind them, which turned out to be Malfoy. 

"The Potty, the Muggle-lovers, and the Mud- WOAH!"  Malfoy turned to Hermione, shocked.  Hermione just glared at him hard and said, "Get out of here, Malfoy! No one wants you here anyway."

Everyone around Hermione was particularly stunned.  The only time she had talked to Malfoy in that tone was when she slapped him for insulting Hagrid.  Malfoy just turned on his heel, towards the Slytherin table.

The Feast was over and the students were departing from their tables.  Fred waited for George and walked together towards the Common Room.

Hermione walked with Harry and Ginny.  Ron insisted that he stayed behind for something, but he knew.  He knew that the twins were up to something and he wouldn't let them get away with it.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I promise the next one will be longer.

I AM ALSO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG UPDATE!!

Did you like it? Hate it? Undecided?

Only one way to let me know and that is to review!

Ja ne! (Cya!)

Demoness


	3. Suspicion

**Disclaimer- **_Yeah…turn into the first and second chapter to see the disclaimer. ::rolls eyes::_

**In a Whole New Light**

Ch.3- Suspicion 

The next day at breakfast, Hermione noticed something was wrong with Ron. He kept giving the evil eye to George and Fred in the common room. Not to mention he was giving the cold shoulder to her. So she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Ron? Umm…I've noticed you've been rather…well, distant lately. Anything I can do to help?" harped Hermione. Ron, who was very interested in his waffles, looked up at Hermione coldly. "No, unless you can get rid off the twins…" mumbled Ron. Hermione was just about to reply with a spell he could use, but then she realized what he said.

"Wait, what do the twins have to do anything? Did they give you a trick candy or something?" asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, they didn't do anything to me. It's what they're going to do to _you_." Hermione looked puzzled.

"What do you mean 'it's what they're going to do to you'? Are they planning on pulling a prank on me or something? Because they've done it before Ron…" Ron dropped his fork and replied slowly and clearly, "No, the twins are planning on---" He was cut off but George and Fred appearing behind them with course schedules. "Hey 'Mione!" they both replied cheerfully.

She turned around and grinned, both twins were towering over her with big smiles on their faces. "Here's your schedule, Hermione. Check it," said Fred. George glared but then his glare turned into a wink, headed for Hermione. She checked her schedule, which was Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She shared almost all of her classed with Harry and Ron.

"Well, we'll see you later Hermione…wait! Do you want to sit with us at lunch? We need your advice for a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes invention," said George. Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"Umm…alright, I suppose." The twins grinned. "Well, I have to go to the common room and get my books. Bye!" replied Hermione. As soon as she left Ron growled in frustration. The twins looked confused about his behavior.

"What's your problem?" scoffed George.

Ron sneered and sighed heavily. Getting up, he replied, "Nothing…nothing at all…"

Hermione went back up to the common room to get her things for Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. She was half way down to Flitwick's room with Harry. When Ron ran up to them and grabbed Hermione by the wrist.

"Harry, I need to talk to Hermione. We'll meet up with you later," shouted Ron, walking very fast with Hermione trailing behind. She struggled out of his grip and yelled, "Ron! What the hell is your problem? First, you give me the cold shoulder at breakfast and now…now you drag me out like a moron _and_ I'm going to be late for class! And it's all your fault!"

"Listen, Hermione! I just wanted to tell you, you shouldn't have lunch with the twins! Can't you see that they're up to something? Or are you that jaded?!"

Hermione lost control. She slapped Ron across the face hard. She looked angry. "No Ron! You listen! So what if I'm friends with the twins?! I can be friends with whomever I want to be friends with! But now I have the feeling you're just jealous!" shouted Hermione, who had flames dancing in her brown eyes.

Ron looked pretty angry still, but he had calmed down. He took a breath and spoke, carefully choosing his words. "Just…I'm not jealous and I don't think it is wrong for you being friends with the twins. Just…please Hermione…be careful around them. You never know what they're capable of and I don't want you getting hurt. That's all. Well, let's go to Charms and put this behind us…alright?"

Hermione looked at him skeptically and then replied, "Alright…just don't do that again. Okay?" Ron nodded and smiled as they walked together towards the classroom. "You hit really hard…ouch…" laughed Ron. Hermione just pushed him lightly and continued walking.

After their morning classes they headed towards lunch. Harry and Ron sat down together and Hermione remembered that she had to help the twins. They weren't there yet, so she just sat down at the end of the table. Fred and George saw her and walked up behind her. "BOO!" shouted the twins. Hermione jumped and turned around. Fred and George each had a tulip in their hands. "For you," said Fred. George gave her his flower and blushed slightly.

"These are only regular flowers, so no need to worry. But what we are planning is much more…" commented George.

"Well, what are you planning?" asked Hermione. Fred went into his robe and showed Hermione a small red pill. "So what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked! George?" replied Fred. George went into his robe and got out what looked like an eyedropper filled with water. Fred gave George the pill and he dropped a drop of water on the bright red pill. Hermione watched the pill burst and turn into a bouquet of red tulips. "Wow! You actually made something…_nice_?" asked an astounded Hermione.

George snorted, "Yeah right! This flower is very dangerous. If you give these flowers to anyone, they'll get a face full of chocolate syrup!" Fred grinned excitedly. "Well, what do you think?" asked Fred.

"It's…interesting but this has already been invented, by muggles. The only difference is that your flowers are produced by pills," commented Hermione. "It's still a good idea, though. I give it a thumbs up, guys!" The twins looked disappointed but the brightened at this comment.

Fred and George both leaned in and kissed Hermione on her now rosy cheeks. She stuttered and gathered up her books, saying something about getting a good seat to her next class.

Both Fred and George were seething. Neither of them knew the other one was going to kiss Hermione! This was heating up…

Hermione was exhausted from the days work. All of her teachers, even Binns, loaded her with homework. She decided to skip dinner because she was afraid of another uncomfortable encounter with Fred and George.

_I wonder why they both kissed me, _wondered Hermione as she got ready for bed._ I mean, all I did was just compliment them on their invention! But for some reason, I wish I could've kissed the back…wait! May I actually, like…the twins? No…I can't. We're so different, but don't opposites attract? Oh well…_ She drifted into a content sleep. Little did she know, Cupid had big plans for her…

End of Ch.3!

Sry for the long update…I hope you like this chapter! Well, I gotta type my other story! "The Lord and The Theif" under InuYasha! Check it out!

Review please!

Well, have a nice day!

Ja!

Demoness!


	4. Ginny's Observation

**_Disclaimer-_**_ Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter!_

**In a Whole New Light**

Ch.4- Ginny's Observation 

A few weeks had passed since the meeting with Fred and George. Hermione, even now, was still thinking about the kisses the twins gave her. She was applying cream-colored eye shadow on her lids when someone, actually, knocked down her door.

It was Ginny with a letter in her hand and a huge grin on her face.

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't so happy. "Ginny!" said Hermione, rolling her eyes and getting her wand out of her robes. Ginny smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Reparo!" commanded Hermione. She swiftly tucked away her wand and put her hands and her hips. "What's up Ginny?" She motioned Ginny to sit down on the bed with her, but Ginny insisted she stand up. She took a deep breath and began to talk rapidly about…who knows what.

"Ginny," started Hermione. But she didn't hear her. "Ginny??" Nope. "GINNY!!!" Now that got her attention!! Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You're talking so fast that I can't understand you," sighed Hermione. Ginny grinned and apologized.

"Now, restart what you were saying. Only slower and more understandable," laughed Hermione.

"Okay…guess what!"

"What?" asked Hermione, curious.

"BOTH of the twins like you!!" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione raised her eyebrows. But she couldn't help but blush.

"What on earth are you talking about? The twins couldn't like me! We're…we're…different! I mean, I'm a _bookworm_ and they're _clowns_…I…"

Hermione was cut short by Ginny's hands cupping her face.

"Get. It. Through. Your. Head. Fred and George like you and I think that with either twin…you'd make a cute couple!" smiled Ginny, nodding her head vigorously.

"Okay, well…tell me the rest, okay?"

"Right!"

FLASHBACK (Ginny's POV)

I was eating at the end of the Gryffindor table, when I saw George and Fred talking, with their heads together. They both looked very serious. They weren't very far away…but I strained to listen.

"Well… what are we going to do? People already have dates for the Ball and we haven't even thought of dates! And there is only one Hermione!" whispered Fred.

I gasped. _They liked Hermione? Wait till I tell her. Hehhehe…_

"Well…one of us will have to ask her and one of us will get our hearts broken," commented George. That earned a snort from Fred.

"Yeah…but who knows she might not even say yes to either of us! Rather ironic isn't it? She may pick another bloke just as crazy about her and we both get injured," said Fred. He took a sip form his pumpkin juice, and sighed.

"Well, we'll think of this later," yawned George, stretching his arms and getting up from the table. Fred followed the theme and walked with my brother to the Gryffindor dorms.

I followed them silently and crept into the tower…

End 2nd Flashback (Normal POV)

Hermione looked shocked as Ginny finished up. Ginny had a triumphant smile on her face and Hermione closed her eyes. She leaned against her bed frame and sighed.

"'Mione, what'd wrong? I thought you would be happy about that…" Ginny finished looking defeated.

"Uggh…it's not that I'm not happy. It's just…I've never had two boys liking me at the same time. Actually, at any time at all. Except Neville, but I don't think he counts… It's just one will be happy and one will be devastated. And the last thing I want to do is hurt the twins. They're my friends."

Ginny looked at her friend with sad eyes. She really is a good person… She held her friend in her arms and bid her a goodnight, leaving Hermione to ponder in her thoughts.

End!

I am sorry for the short chapter and the long update! Forgive me!!

Well I just wanna thank my reviewers…okay? Okay!

Jen Drake- I'm glad you like it! And thanx for the compliment! ::blushes::

Anigen- Thank you very much and I'm glad you like my writing!!

EVILMWHAA HA HA HA HAA- ::sweatdrop:: Umm…sorry but whoever she doesn't choose is MINE! Lol. Glad ya liked the story!

suicide-greeting- Well…now you know what happened!

Mystery of the Night- Glad you like it! Oh and I reviewed your story and I got no thanx!! ::sobs:: j/k! Happy to hear you liked the chapter!

MysticalSpirits- Hehehe…I'm glad you liked it!

Suzaku's Rose- Domo Arigatou! So…I'm guessing you like Fushigi Yugi? I do too! Lol!

Darkening Sky- I'm glad you thought my story was cute!

The Irish Fox- Hmm…you'll just have to find out like everyone else! J/k!

Trinity Cloud- Wow! Very enthusiastic! Here is your update! Hope ya like it!

Black-rose23- ::smiles:: Glad to hear you like the kind of stories I write!

Romancer 4-ever- Sry, I couldn't get a chapter out in 2 days! But…you got your update! Hooray!!

HermyGWeasley- No problem! I find weird compliments some of the best kind! Lol! Pleased to hear ya like it! ::winks::

Gwenivive- How convenient of you to review my story the day I update it! Glad for your review!!

And since I love all of you so such, you all get cupcakes! Yeahhh!!

POLL----

Who should Hermione be with in the end?

Fred

OR

George

I

I

I

I

I

I

V Review please!!


	5. Betrayal NEW!

**Disclaimer- **_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue…_

_I don't own Harry Potter._

_So you won't sue!_

(I'm really sorry for the EXTREMELY long update. I've now with and ! Check them out…my name's still the same!) **I also got some people confused by the last sentence. IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE 'FRED, You will pay!' Sorry, I forgot…hehe…**

**Here's the poll result---**

**Fred- 3**

**George- 5**

**Both- 2**

**THE POLL IS DONE…sorry!**

In a Whole New Light

**Ch.5 **

**_HALLOWEEN_**

(I'm doing this since its almost Halloween…)

The feast was almost here. It was 7:55 and the feast was at 8. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were finishing up there HW.

Fred and George came in with Lee Jordan. They were happy, mainly because of all the food at the feast. They stopped when they saw Hermione…she smiled at them.

George walked over to her and smiled big. "Hermione! May I walk you to the Feast?" asked the older boy. Hermione smiled and said, "Of course."

George linked his arm around her left arm. Fred glowered at them and sighed. _Right now, Fred had the advantage…I'll get my turn though…_ He turned around and left with Lee to go to the feast.

The hall looked great. The ceiling was a midnight black with shiny stars. Magic candles were hanging by themselves and everything looked amazing.

Hermione let go of George's arm and felt cold as soon as she let go. She looked sad, but she recovered. She sat between Harry and George. McGonnagall clinked her glass for silence. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Halloween Feast! Everyone, I have two words for you: Tuck in." He sat back down and the food conjured on the golden plates.

The Great Hall was in a bustle with excitement and happiness. And especially food. .

Everyone helped himself or herself to all the food. But Fred and George were having an argument---over…eggs? (Random. yes, I know.)

"No George! They are better as sunny-side up!" yelled Fred.

"Nuh-uh! Scrambled are the best!" argued George.

"No!" yelled Fred. He threw a piece of potato at George. And it landed on Hermione. But she was talking to Ginny and she stopped and glared. The plates cleaned themselves and desert appeared.

Hermione grabbed a piece of blueberry pie and threw it at Fred. He threw a piece back and it landed in Ron's hair. They were soon engaged in a small food fight.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled George. The whole school clamored and threw carious foods---pies, cakes, jello, tarts, and even ice cream! Fred threw a piece of cake at Hermione and kissed her quickly. He disappeared into the crowd. George saw this and got mad.

"This is madness…" growled Snape. He stood up and emitted red sparks from the tip of his wand. The entire student body grew silent…and scared.

Everyone who started the food fight got detention…meaning Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron. Fred and Ron had to scrape out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Hermione and George had to clean the trophies in the trophy room.

WITH HERMIONE

"Just one more spot…and…there! Done!" she said, throwing a rag over her shoulder. She sighed in satisfaction when she saw her reflection in the shiny trophy. George, who had one more trophy to go, looked at her.

_Wow, she pretty…_ She walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to him. "So, how's it going?" she asked.

"Oh. Fine, I guess," he replied listlessly. She looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He glared at her. He was mad at her for kissing Fred.

"You know very well about what's wrong…" he replied coldly. She looked at him.

"I do?" she asked curiously. He threw his rag against the wall and stood up. She stood up, too.

"George! What's wrong with—mhph!" she muffled. George held her tightly and pressed his lips against hers hard. She had to admit…she liked it!

She opened her mouth to let in George's tongue. He was ecstatic. _Is she actually kissing me back!? Finally!_ They kissed for about 2 minutes and broke apart.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She embraced him back.

"George…don't let go of me," she whispered.

"Don't worry Hermione…" he purred. "I won't,"

They stood embracing each other for a few minutes. Little did Hermione know that the real George was watching his brother hugging and kissing Hermione.

His eyes swelled up with tears and he walked away to the common room.

His sadness turned to hatred in one easy step.

_Fred…You will pay!_

END CHAPTER 5!

I hope you like it! Twas fun writing…

Make sure you are good and review for me!!

JA!!


End file.
